The Marriage Promise
by bugger424
Summary: Ella happily marries Char, not realizing her father, oblivious to her marriage, promised her to the evil Sir Bowen. Now it's time to pay up, and Bowen's here to collect. *COMPLETE* P.S. Thanks for the feedback, you made my day!
1. Big Mistake

"So it's settled then."  
  
"Yes. You may have the hand of my daughter, Ella. I will return home soon to collect her, and we shall come back within two months.  
  
"Very good. Farewell, Sir Peter."  
  
"Farewell, Sir Bowen."  
  
The two men shook hands. Sir Peter turned to step back into his carriage.  
  
"Oh, and Sir Peter?"  
  
Peter stopped and looked at the knight. "Yes?"  
  
"I've heard of your previous business dealings. You have a tendency to- shall we say- turn your back on customers and "forget" promises. Be assured that I will remind you. I will marry your daughter. Nothing will stop me."  
  
Peter smiled wanly and stepped into his carriage. Only when he was safely in its dark confines and it started rolling away did he allow himself to shudder. Sir Bowen was certainly a disquieting individual. He was notorious throughout the town of Torlia for his callous nature. However, he was the richest suitor to ask for Ella's hand. Perhaps Ella would not be happy with the marriage arrangement; no, of course she would. It was getting her out of her servitude, was it not? Surely Ella would see that Bowen was better than Olga for her. Yes. Yes, Ella would be contented, or else.  
  
Suddenly the carriage stopped. Sir Peter peered out the window. Ah, they had come across the mail carrier. How wonderful. He could send a letter to his beloved Olga, as well as to Ella, informing them of Ella's engagement.  
  
Peter hopped out and greeted the mailman. "Sir Peter! How wonderful to see you! I must congratulate you on the wonderful fortune you've stumbled across. 'Tis a pity, of course, that you have missed the wedding."  
  
Peter looked at the man curiously. "What wedding would that be?"  
  
The mail carrier looked surprised at his inquisitiveness. "Why, the royal wedding. Prince Charmont's. Ruler of Kyrria? I have your invitation right here. I tried to locate you, but I couldn't in time." He handed Peter a cream colored envelope with lavish gold script.  
  
"Why on earth would I get invited to the royal wedding?" Peter wondered as he opened the invitation. He soon found out as he read the words with growing horror.  
  
Celebrate Kyrrians!  
  
You are cordially invited to the royal wedding of  
  
Prince Charmont  
  
Future ruler of Kyrria  
  
And  
  
Ella, daughter of Sir Peter of Frell and the Late Lady Eleanor  
  
On December the thirtieth  
  
The Palace  
  
Ella had married the prince! She would become the Queen of Kyrria! The marriage was perfect!  
  
But, what about Sir Bowen? In two months he would come to collect Ella! Oh, what had he done??? 


	2. The Web of Perfection

Ella sighed with bliss. Not since her mother had been alive had she felt such joy. It was hard to believe that just two months ago, she had lived in squalor, waiting on her stepsisters hand and foot.  
  
Now, her stepfamily was shunned by most all. She lived in a palace, married to her love, Char; could life be more perfect?  
  
She still marveled at the miracle that had befallen her. She never thought she possibly could get rid of the curse. It was the kind of affliction that never went away. But it did. Her love for Char had surpassed her need to obey. Now she could make decisions. Now she could say no.  
  
Char had been, to say the least, surprised to hear of the curse. He did have to admit that it explained everything. He told Ella that it made him love her that much more, the fact that she had put his safety before her happiness. Yes, their life was perfect. Or so they thought.  
  
Their carefully spun Utopia was shattered shortly after their marriage. Ella and Char were busy having staircase-sliding races when Nancy interrupted to announce a visitor.  
  
"Pardon me, your highnesses, but Sir Peter of Frell requests an audience."  
  
The monarchs reluctantly ended their game and made their way to the grand hall. Ella ranted on the way. "Are you sure I have to be a 'Your Highness'? Can't I just be Ella? After all, not two months ago, these servants were my superiors."  
  
Char smiled. He loved the humility of his wife. "Well, Ella, you are a princess, future queen. You'd better get used to it."  
  
Ella continued on another vein, feeling the need to complain. "I can't believe the nerve of Father. To just march in here! He didn't even come to the wedding! Not that I care, of course. But now he's probably just going to congratulate me and then ask for a loan."  
  
Finally, they came face to face with Sir Peter. He looked extremely nervous, his eyes darting back and forth, as if someone was after him.  
  
He addressed Ella first. "My dear, I cannot be happier about your marriage. I know you will make a wonderful wife and queen. I regret not being there for your wedding."  
  
"Now, 'give a few KJs to me, your dear father, please.' Just watch," Ella murmured to Char under her breath.  
  
Now Peter addressed them both. "I've made a terrible mistake. You see, I received the news of your marriage to late to attend the event, to even know that you were unavailable."  
  
"Unavailable? Whatever do you mean?" Ella inquired.  
  
Her father took a deep breath. "Ella, I promised your hand to Sir Bowen, a knight from Torlia, two months ago. I swear, I didn't know of your engagement. I told him I would bring you to his estate in two months. This is- not a good man. He is very rich, which blinded me to his shortcomings. When I don't bring you to him, he will come for you. If he finds you are married, it will not matter. He'll take you without a second thought. You must be prepared-prepared to protect yourselves."  
  
At that moment, Ella felt her invisible web of perfection shatter. 


	3. Preparation

Sir Bowen was seething. How dare he! How dare he promise him his daughter, and then let her marry someone else? She was his! Well, no one cheated Sir Bowen of Torlia and lived to tell the tale. He stood up. "Neil!" he called.  
  
A servant appeared at the doorway. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Prepare the carriage!" Bowen smiled malevolently. "We're going to pay a little visit to the prince-and his lovely new bride."  
  
  
  
"Father! How could you do this to me? I have taken orders from you my whole life! I've always obeyed you! How could you promise me into a marriage without my consent?" Ella was in a rage. Her father, in his ever- present quest for money, had put all of their lives in danger. The nerve!  
  
Her father's face, which had been filled with worry, now became indignant. "I told you. I hadn't the slightest notion you were to be queen. If I had, of course I would not have promised you to him. Aside from that, you knew I needed money and would probably find a husband for you. I hardly think it is entirely my fault when-"  
  
Ella ran off. She couldn't take it anymore. She had only just found happiness. Now it was being ripped from her without the slightest thought? There was only one person who could help her now. She ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Mandy! Mandy!"  
  
Mandy, sweet, familiar Mandy, came into view. How Ella loved her, from her frizzy gray hair to her tiny fairy feet. Mandy would use magic. Mandy would make everything better. "What is it, sweet? What's wrong?"  
  
Ella collapsed into Mandy's welcoming arms. And told her the whole account.  
  
If Ella thought she was mad at her father, it was nothing compared to Mandy's livid rage. "That monster! Selling his daughter off to the highest bidder like some horse! Putting a few gold KJs before his own daughter's happiness! I wish I could…"  
  
Ella cut off Mandy's rant. "Please, save your revenge for later. Just, do some magic. Please."  
  
Mandy looked at Ella, her expression one of compunction. "Oh, Lady. I'm sorry. The magic would be too big. Remember that night, after the third ball? Where I said nothing is small magic at a time like this? Well, this is that kind of time. With the ever present danger and the- oh honey, I can't."  
  
Ella's eyes filled with tears. "So we'll just let this man walk in and snatch me away to be his…" the tears spilled over.  
  
Ella cried and Mandy hugged, neither aware when Char came into the kitchen, looking for Ella. Seeing the pair, he walked over and joined the hug.  
  
After Ella had quieted down a bit, Char spoke to her, quiet words of reassuring, "Don't worry, Ella. I won't let him get you. No one can take you from me. We'll be prepared. We'll have guards, and protection, and…oh, don't worry. I'll take care of you. We'll take care of each other."  
  
Mandy, gently cleaning away her own tears, left the couple. They still sat there on the kitchen floor, letting the scullery maids gawk at the future sovereigns clinging to each other on the ground. 


	4. Never Trust a Beggar

Sir Bowen reached Kyrria at the dead of night. Perfect. He would wait about a week; let the royals think they're safe. Sir Peter would have undoubtedly have warned them by now. But he'd get there. He would have Ella. She would be his bride.  
  
  
  
Each day, Ella woke up with the same thought: "Is this the day Sir Bowen comes?" It stayed with her as she got up and went about doing her royal duties. It lurked in the dark recesses of her mind at all hours of the day. Her only respite was at night, the only time she did not think of her father's deceit.  
  
Char always consoled her, quieted her fears for a spell. Mandy did as well. Everyone she met was supportive and strove to keep her safe.  
  
Her father had not been allowed in the royal presence since he broke the news of his "business dealing".  
  
Two weeks had passed, and Ella's fears were diminishing somewhat. Her father's "payment" had been due long ago. Surely, if the ruthless Sir Bowen had wished to take her, he would of done so by now. No, not even he would risk coming to the palace. He would just have to find some other inauspicious girl to be his wife.  
  
Char had to attend meetings with his father all day, learning how to be a kind and thoughtful ruler. Ella was bored. What was there to do now? Certainly not any staircase sliding. Where was the fun without an opponent? She could sit in her bedchamber and read, but reading didn't exactly hold an appeal with Ella. A walk? The castle grounds were quite beautiful. A walk it was, then.  
  
Ella strode casually amidst the blooms. It was the first time she had been outside alone since the danger of Sir Bowen had come to her attention. It felt good to leave the pesky guards inside and enjoy the beauty of nature unaccompanied.  
  
She stopped by the greenhouse, where the summer plants were stored all year. Someone was walking inside, someone without the customary green uniform of the royal gardeners. Ella walked in to investigate.  
  
The person in question wore a dirty brown smock with brown pants and shoes so worn, bits of toe stuck out the top. He had a threadbare wool cap on his head, and his face was covered with dirt. It was a hobo.  
  
Ella smiled at him kindly. "You know, sir, that it is illegal to live here in the royal greenhouse, don't you?"  
  
The mendicant got a panicked look on his face. "Oh, kind lady!" he cried. "I beg of you, do not turn me in! I'll go away, I swear! Do not have me arrested, please!"  
  
Ella shook her head. "Oh, I wouldn't do that," she replied. "I know full well what it is like to need shelter. Just, hide from the gardeners, please?"  
  
The beggar's smile was radiant. "Thank you, kind lady. I should repay your kindness." His voice dropped. "Would you like to see a most wondrous sight, seen by a select few, a sight so fantastic it changes the life of all who see it?"  
  
Ella's smile turned to a condescending one. This was an insane beggar, then. "Sure, why not? Take me to it!"  
  
The beggar walked out the door and into the garden. Ella followed close behind. They kept walking until they reached the edge of the gardens, near the gate. They finally came to a halt in front of a nondescript black carriage.  
  
Ella looked around. "Why are we here? Where is this sight?"  
  
The door to the carriage opened; the beggar pushed her into two large arms waiting for her. Then he hopped into the driver's seat and started the horses.  
  
"Why, my dear Ella, I am the sight. I must thank Neil for describing me so kindly."  
  
"Who-who are you?" Ella asked, knowing the answer before he spoke.  
  
"You must excuse me, I've lost all my manners. I am Sir Bowen, knight of Torlia, and your future husband." 


	5. Kidnapped

Ella sighed. How stupid could she possibly have been? Sure, let's just follow strangers to wherever they may lead. Well, no matter. She'd charmed the pants off of those ogres, hadn't she? What was one, little knight to compare with all her other triumphs?  
  
She put on her best smile for the troll sitting beside her in the darkened carriage. "Please turn the carriage around. I hate to inform you, but I'm already married."  
  
Sir Bowen just laughed. "I've heard of your stupid parlor tricks, girl. Trying to beguile me like you did to those ogres, correct? Sorry to inform you, but I'm smarter than your average man, and most likely twice as intelligent as an ogre. You're little magic won't work on me."  
  
Ella started getting mad. She deserved a happily ever after, and no overgrown pig with a title was going to steal it from her! "Well, sorry to inform you, sir, but my husband-my current husband- is a prince. He has a whole army to command. And my father knows where you live. They will come for me. Wouldn't it be easier to just turn around now? You know, bring me back, let us forget it ever happened?"  
  
Bowen just laughed again. "Ah, my dear, you underestimate me. I've already considered that possibility. We'll be going to another estate of mine, one that no one knows of. No one can see it either. It is protected by fairy magic."  
  
Ella tried again, on another vein. "Well, you know I can't marry you, right? A marriage cannot be legal if one party is already married. Even if I weren't married, I wouldn't consent. So, what is the point of kidnapping me?"  
  
Bowen replied, "Girl, do you realize you are talking about legalities to a man who just kidnapped you? Do you think I care if the marriage is legal? Second, as for your consent…" his voice dropped. "…If I order you to marry me, I suppose you will just have to follow that order won't you?"  
  
Ella smiled inwardly. Sir Bowen thought that she still had her curse! If she just followed all his orders, perhaps he would leave her alone for a spell. Then she could get away.  
  
"Now sit back!" Bowen commanded.  
  
Ella complied. She had a plan now. She would outsmart Bowen. She would get out of here. She would get her happiness back.  
  
  
  
Char hung his head in wretchedness. Ella was gone! No doubt Sir Bowen took her. He never should of left her alone! He should have been with her!  
  
Well, there was no point in wallowing in self-pity now. He had to save Ella. Sir Bowen's estate was in Torlia? Then he would go to Torlia.  
  
"Sir Stephan!" Char called out.  
  
Stephan appeared at the doorway. He looked heartsick; he, too, missed Ella. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Assemble your finest knights. We leave in the morning for Torlia."  
  
The knight nodded. "Right away, your highness."  
  
Char's steely gaze at the empty room reflected his determination. He would cross rivers. He would cross mountains. He would get Ella back. 


	6. A Homecoming and a Prophecy

After hours of riding, the carriage finally came to a stop. "Here we are, my dear," Bowen said in a sinister way. "Our home."  
  
Ella just looked at him blankly. "You mean, this "secret estate" is barely a day's journey from the palace? That's not that secret, with or without fairy magic."  
  
Sir Bowen just kept smiling. "It did seem like a scant few hours, did it not? In reality, we were traveling for five days. The fairy magic extends to the length of the journey. To confuse the random traveler, you understand. Now get out."  
  
Ella obeyed, wanting to just hit him and run. But that wouldn't do. She wouldn't get very far before he'd catch up. She'd have to wait for the most opportune time to make her escape.  
  
The carriage had stopped in front of a seemingly empty field. Ella asked, "So, if no one else can get in here, how do you manage?"  
  
Bowen didn't answer, to involved with his task. He was walking around with his head bowed, seemingly searching for something in the grass. Finally he stopped. "Ah hah! Here it is!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "It" was a tiny silver ring lying haphazardly in the grass. He looked up. "I haven't been here in a while. I forgot the exact location." Bowen pulled the little ring.  
  
A black door appeared in the middle of the field. Bowen looked at Ella, who watched with mild interest. "Enter."  
  
She did so. In the empty field, there was no a castle, looming dangerously over the figures. It was black, with endless towers and turrets, black flags waving ominously in the wind.  
  
Bowen looked evilly joyous. "Welcome home, Ella."  
  
  
  
Char searched the last room at Sir Bowen's manor in Torlia personally. It was empty of life. Bowen had not taken Ella here. Why would he? It was the most painfully obvious choice. They must be someplace far away, someplace hard to find. It didn't matter. He'd continue his search.  
  
Char gathered all the knights outside. He was about to tell them to get ready to leave right away to search elsewhere, when he heard a small voice.  
  
",fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brazzaY!"  
  
Char turned around, and a smile briefly lit his face. "!zulpH" he exclaimed. Then he saw the other figure. "And zhatapH! What brings you here?"  
  
zhatapH bowed her head. "We heard Ella's kidnapping. We wished to help."  
  
Char nodded. "Thank you. But, how could you help?" Then he remembered that the gnome could see the future. "Did you see something? Do you know where Ella is?"  
  
"Yes and no," the gnome replied in Kyrrian. "I did see something, but sadly, not where Ella is. I saw you. You on your quest. You will not find Ella until you have searched everywhere; Gnome Caverns, Fairyland, the elves' forest, the giants' farms, Ayorthia- each of these places holds a piece of the key to Ella. Once you have done so, you will be able to find her. I'm sorry I don't know more."  
  
With that, zulpH and zhatapH left, leaving Char to mull over her strange prophecy. 


	7. Visits from Old Friends

Ella looked around her room-or, more accurately, her prison. Located on the fifth floor of the castle, it was extremely dark. There was only one window to let light through, looking out into the field. A canopy bed was situated adjacent to the window, covered in black fabric. There was a desk in one corner of the room, a chamber pot in the other. There were heavy bolts on the door-the outside of the door.  
  
Before Sir Bowen had left, he had issued one command- don't leave.  
  
Even though Ella had been freed from her curse, escape seemed improbable. The window was too far up to jump, unless she was in a suicidal mood. The door wouldn't budge, no matter how much strength she invested into pushing it. If only she could get Mandy. Mandy was a fairy. Opening a door, surely, wouldn't hurt anyone…  
  
Wait! That's it! Why didn't she think of it before? Too distracted from the kidnapping and all. Ella called softly, to avoid being heard, "Lucinda, come to my aid!"  
  
She then waited expectantly for the air shimmer that would precede Lucinda's arrival. But it never came. Instead, a very far away, soft voice, said, "Ella? Is that you?"  
  
Ella looked around. "Lucinda? Lucinda, where are you? I need you to send a message to Mandy!"  
  
"Child, I can't come to you. Something is keeping me away. Where are you?"  
  
"I was kidnapped by Sir Bowen. It's a long story. Anyway, he took me to this secret invisible castle protected by fairy magic…"  
  
"Oh, dear. Only dark fairy magic would make such a spell. That must be what's keeping me out. Do you know where it is?"  
  
Only that it's about a five-day journey from the palace. Just, get Mandy and Char. They'll help you. Bowen still thinks I have the curse, so I may be able to escape yet. But- please, just let them know I'm all right."  
  
Of course, my dear. I must go now. Good luck!" Lucinda's voice faded away.  
  
So. That enhanced her chances slightly. Still, Ella had to rely on her wits if she had any hope of escaping this.  
  
  
  
Char reined in his horse at the entrance to the inn. He'd been here before. When he stepped inside, the dark haired girl's face lit up when she realized whom the caller was.  
  
"Char!"  
  
"Areida."  
  
She looked at him questioningly. "What is the matter?"  
  
Char told her the whole story, from Sir Peter's visit to the palace, to Ella's kidnapping, to the gnome's prophecy.  
  
Areida listened to the tale silently, her worry evident in her face. When Char finished, she sat there for a moment before saying, "So, you believe I hold a clue to finding Ella?"  
  
"I only know I will find a clue everywhere I go. You are the only Ayorthian who knew her. Do you think you would know anything, anything at all that would lead to her?"  
  
A faraway look entered Areida's eyes for a moment. "I can't believe this happened to Ella. Ella was so strong at finishing school. Nothing could touch her. Not bullies, not mean mistresses. She gave as much grief as she got, and more. No one could defeat her." The faraway look left her eyes. "And I don't believe Sir Bowen will either. If anyone can prevail, it's Ella. But I'm sorry, I don't have another clue for you."  
  
Char sighed and stood up. Areida did the same. "Thank you anyway, Areida. I hope I can visit you again soon, under better circumstances and with Ella." He mounted his horse and left. Areida watched as he rode into the distance. She thought over her conversation with the prince, reaffirming her words in her mind; "If anyone can prevail, it's Ella." 


	8. Preparations and More Visits

"Ella! Ella! Wake up, my dear!"  
  
Ella was pulled from an uneasy sleep by a voice- Sir Bowen's voice. Uggh. How she hated that voice. She opened her eyes to see Bowen's narrow, mirthless face leering at her.  
  
"Ah, you are so wonderful at following orders. I love that in a woman. Now, get up. We have some preparations to take care of."  
  
Ella wanted nothing more than to punch him right then. However, she was supposedly still under the curse, so she had to play nice for the time being. She got up.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Grimacing at his back, Ella followed. They walked down endless flights of stairs into a cavernous ballroom. It was decorated purely in white, with large picture windows positioned between huge pillars. In various corners, people were busily handling various items, from food to clothing to musical instruments.  
  
Sir Bowen smiled his slithery smile. "Come. It's time to begin wedding preparations."  
  
  
  
"Kummeck ims powd." Char greeted.  
  
"Kummeck ims powd." Slannen returned.  
  
Char had entered the second phase of his journey, and he had yet to find his "clues." He had to find Ella, but no one seemed to be able to help him. All he could do was follow zhatapH's instructions and pray they would not lead him astray.  
  
The elves had already received word of Ella's kidnapping. They remembered her and were eager to help however they could. The chief trader, Slannen, since only he could speak Kyrrian, spoke for them all.  
  
"Ella is truly a wonderful person. She brought us much joy during her short stay. She brought us much pleasure, sharing her fairy book with us. She was also very obviously determined to find someone at that wedding. That determination was inspirational to many of us. I hope you find her. You will find her, I'm certain. Ella, above all others could survive."  
  
Char sighed. "I have no doubt about that. But do you have any clue as to where she might be? Any inkling at all?"  
  
Slannen turned to the elves that had gathered around him as he talked with Char. He spoke swiftly in Elfian. Then he turned back to Char. "I apologize, your highness, but we do not. But please, when you find her, and we are certain that you will, come back for a visit. Perhaps we may be able to have a lighter conversation."  
  
Char nodded. "Thank you, anyway. It's nice to know others, too, have faith in Ella." He mounted his horse and rode off. Two places down, and not a single clue to Ella. Where would he go next? Perhaps the giants' farms? Yes, that was the closest area to his current position. Char gently nudged his horse and they were off.  
  
Then Char was hit in the head from behind. Char had only time to look up, see an ogre, and marvel at the irony that this was exactly what happened to his wife before he lost consciousness. 


	9. Ogre Interlude

Char woke up with a bad headache and a fuzzy mind. What had happened to him? Oh, that's right; ogres had come right after he left the elves' forest. It was almost funny, that he shared the same fate as Ella almost two years later. But he didn't feel much like laughing.  
  
"Oh, good the food is awake," a gruff voice laughed. Char saw a group of ogres off to his left, staring at him intently. He took a deep, shaky breath. He would need strength for this.  
  
One ogre came over and spoke to him kindly, in Kyrrian. "Hello there, your excellency. My name is miSnaH. My friends and I wished to speak to you. We were, after all, the ones who kept you safe from those fierce elves last night."  
  
Char could feel the kind and deadly words working their magic over him. No! He couldn't let them win! He had to fight!  
  
He could still hear miSnaH talking. "Do not worry. We will not harm you. We just wished to meet the legendary Prince Charmont in person, perhaps talk, over breakfast maybe…"  
  
The other ogres laughed at the joke. Char felt himself giving into the magic. Ogres were nice; they wouldn't harm him. Why, they could bring Ella back to him! All they had to do was talk…  
  
No, he wouldn't give in! He had to stay strong, for Ella! Ella. Ella could charm these ogres easily. She would have them following her around like puppy dogs by now. But he couldn't speak Orgese well. He had never been able to before. But now his life depended on it. He pictured Ella working her charms, keeping the image in his head. He drew another breath, drawing strength from his mental picture.  
  
"You don't want to eat me."  
  
The ogre looked down at him in surprise. "Why your highness, of course I don't. Whatever would give you that idea?"  
  
Char kept drawing strength from Ella. "You aren't hungry. You have no room left in your stomach for me. You have just feasted on a traveling caravan of humans. If you go to sleep, you will become hungry again. I can go out and find an even more wonderful feast for you."  
  
It was working! They were falling asleep! Char started humming a fairy lullaby to ease them into slumber. Soon, the last ogre had closed its eyes.  
  
He had done it! He had saved himself! And it was all because of Ella. Even when she wasn't near him, Ella gave him strength. He had to find her.  
  
Silently, Char once again mounted his horse which was, miraculously, still alive. They were off to Uaxee's farm. 


	10. A Plan Forms

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!"  
  
The phrase was running through Ella's mind all through the "wedding preparations." To bad there would not be a wedding. She had obeyed all orders so far, in case a chance to escape presented itself. So far, though, nothing. If the time for this wedding actually came, Ella would sacrifice her secret if it meant she did not have to marry this- for lack of a better word- man. If Ella were to get out of this, she would have to think of something, and fast.  
  
Right now, though, thought was hard. She was standing on a stool, arms out, being fitted for her "wedding gown." The gown in question was a hideously capacious gown with more lace flounces than one could count. The effect was one similar to a wedding cake, only instead of tiny figurines at the top, there was Ella's head. It was the most revolting thing Ella had ever seen. While she had to try it on, people came up to her and asked her for her color preference for napkins, whether she wanted chilled quail eggs or if she preferred a different kind of appetizer.  
  
In the middle of this all stood Sir Bowen, looking his part, the evil groom about to force a poor girl into a horrible marriage.  
  
Too bad he wouldn't get Ella.  
  
She looked out the huge picture window to the open field beyond. If only she could get out there. Preferably with a horse. She could out run them all and be safe. If only… If only…  
  
A plan was beginning to form.  
  
"Sir Bowen?" Ella queried.  
  
"Yes, my dear?"  
  
Ella groaned inwardly at the pet name. "Where will this wedding be taking place?"  
  
"So you've finally grown fond of me, have you?"  
  
"Oh, no, of course not. I still detest you. Let's just say, I've bowed to the inevitable."  
  
"Of course. The wedding will be wherever you want it to be, dear."  
  
"Well, I was just thinking. I've always wanted to get married outside, near nature. I have always loved nature. Would it be possible if we could do that?"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were planning an escape, Ella dearest."  
  
"Do you think I would?"  
  
"Of course you would. You seem to be a conniving little wench. However, I shall grant your request. But you are not to run away."  
  
Ella bowed her head and tried to look defeated. However, she was smiling inside. Escape had finally shown itself.  
  
  
  
"Oh my! It's the prince! The prince is paying us a visit!" Uaxee looked positively atwitter with excitement. She bowed so low her head nearly touched the ground.  
  
Char was not particularly in the mood for this. He had nothing against giants, but occasionally, they just got too-too cheerful. It was extremely trying.  
  
For the umpteenth time, Char told Ella's tale. The sad words, combined with the woebegone expression on Char's face, soon had the giant in tears.  
  
"That poor girl! I remember her! She was coming to surprise her father! Oh, she was extremely nice! And polite! Today's youth are not as nice to giants! But not that Ella! She knew how to respect others! Oh, I hope she found her father here…"  
  
Char couldn't take too many more exclamation points. So he cut Uaxee off. "Thank you. Ella is indeed very kind. Now, I know you did not talk to her for very long. But- do you have any idea where she could be? I was instructed to go here- as well as other places- for answers."  
  
Uaxee shook her head vehemently. "Oh, no, I'm sorry, your highness. I have no idea. But, surely such a nice girl will come back to you! I am sure of it! Don't worry, sir. Everything will turn out all right!"  
  
Char smiled wanly and thanked her. Another place, another failure. At this rate, Ella would be lost to him forever. 


	11. Finding a Field

Ella took a deep breath. This was it. To Sir Bowen, this was her "wedding day." Only Ella knew that this was her escape. She could pull it off today. As long as the plan went accordingly, she would be out of here, and back home. Ella just hoped the plan worked.  
  
She had gotten Sir Bowen's approval of an outdoors wedding. In fact, he was going about acting like it was his idea. He had magically attained huge bouquets of lilies, roses, sunflowers, and all other kinds of flowers imaginable. There were many guests at the castle (most likely all bullied and threatened into showing up) and they all had brought the critical ingredient to Ella's plan.  
  
Horses.  
  
This had to be executed perfectly, down to the last second. Any hesitating could ruin everything, and trap her here forever. But Ella wouldn't let that happen. She was getting out of here.  
  
Sir Bowen appeared at the door to her chamber, assuring himself of the fact that she was in her wedding cake-like dress.  
  
"Ah, my dear Ella. You do look exquisite. Come. It's time to say our vows!"  
  
He turned and walked out, Ella following close behind. They walked downstairs and Ella stepped onto the green verdant field for the first time in days.  
  
It was time.  
  
  
  
Char rode around aimlessly, dejected. He had been everywhere, everywhere he could possibly think of. After leaving Uaxee's farm, he had traveled to Fairyland. There, Mandy and Lucinda had called a meeting of the fairies, but none could think of anything to do. Anything that wouldn't have drastic repercussions on the earth, that is. All, though, had been assured that Ella would be okay, that she was strong, that she would make it.  
  
None of them had a clue as to her location, however.  
  
Next he had traveled to the Gnome Caverns. There, he had once again encountered zhatapH and zulpH, this time joined by fraecH, zulpH's mother. Char had talked for a long time with zhatapH, who had told him that, regrettably, she had seen no more, and had nothing new to tell him. He asked all the gnomes reputed to foretell the future if they knew where Ella was, but none could offer help. Sadly he had left, only to realize that he had no more options.  
  
There was no place left to go. He had been everywhere. He had done everything told to him by the prophecy! But still no Ella. He might as well resign himself to the fact that Ella was lost.  
  
About a hundred yards ahead of him, Char saw a large open field. Maybe he could go there and gallop out his misery… 


	12. Escape!

The field was crowded, filled with bustling servants and mingling party guests. All were safely within the realm of the invisibility spell, so as not to be seen by the errant traveler.  
  
Ella looked around. She knew there was no stable by this castle, so they must be keeping the horses outside. Where were they? She spotted them near the castle walls, much to far away to be helpful to her.  
  
Ella turned to look at Sir Bowen. "Might we bring some of the horses closer to us? I love horses, and I would like to have them near me."  
  
Sir Bowen looked at her strangely, but finally replied, "Very well. I shall bring one horse over and let it stand next to you. You're lucky you need to follow my orders. However, do not even think of finding a way of disobeying me. You will stay here and marry me. Do you understand?"  
  
Ella tried to look upset, like he had shot down her only hope. If he only knew that he had been the one to give it to her. "Very well."  
  
The chancellor Bowen at threatened into performing the ceremony walked up to stand at the altar, and the Kyrrian wedding processional started to play. Slowly, Sir Bowen led Ella down the aisle, the guests whispering as they walked past. Ella caught snatches of the conversations.  
  
"That poor girl…"  
  
"Being forced to marry that monster! Why I…"  
  
"Wish someone would make that man pay!"  
  
"She's doomed."  
  
Ella just kept walking. With any luck, they'd change their whisperings soon.  
  
Finally, they reached the altar. The chancellor began to speak.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage…"  
  
Ella did not pay much attention to the words being spoken. She paid more attention to the horse on her right. If she did everything exactly right, she could be on in a matter of seconds…  
  
"Sir Bowen, do you take Lady Eleanor to be your dutiful wife, and be a dutiful husband in return?" The words pierced through Ella's mind, alerting her to the fact that escape was mere moments away.  
  
Sir Bowen's voice was loud and clear. "Yes, I do."  
  
The chancellor turned to Ella. "And do you, Lady Eleanor, take Sir Bowen to be your dutiful husband, and be a dutiful wife in return?"  
  
Ella looked at Sir Bowen's face. His look clearly stated, "Say yes, or suffer the consequences."  
  
She turned back to the chancellor. When she spoke, her voice was, calm, strong, and clear.  
  
"Never."  
  
Then she dropped her huge lily bouquet, jumped onto the horse's back, and rode off before anyone had registered what happened.  
  
  
  
Char rode at a meandering pace, wallowing in his own self pity. Ella was gone. Lost to him forever. He should just stay here in this field, wandering around for the rest of days, if his life were to be without Ella.  
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared out of thin air. The figure was dressed all in white, galloping with all her might on an equally white horse. The figure was…  
  
"Ella?"  
  
Char's joyous shout reached Ella's ears, and she immediately slowed down. Seeing Char, she hopped off her horse and started running toward him. Char did the same.  
  
They met and had a joyous reunion. Mother Nature herself must have smiled at the beauty of the two souls reuniting in the middle of the greenery.  
  
They were interrupted abruptly when Sir Bowen angrily charged out from the same nowhere Ella had come from.  
  
"You devious little wench!" he roared. "How dare you trick me! You'll pay dearly for this, mark my words! You'll pay for these lies, for this deceit! You will pay!"  
  
Of course, it was Sir Bowen who paid. In his near murderous rage, he had not noticed Char. Char made an easy sport of sneaking up behind the knight and hitting him squarely on the back of the skull. He fell in a heap to the ground.  
  
Both Ella and Char stared at the prone form lying in the grass. It was Ella who spoke first.  
  
"Well that seems-almost anticlimactic, doesn't it?"  
  
Char laughed, music to Ella's ears. He pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
When they were finished, they turned back to Sir Bowen's unconscious body. "I suppose I should arrest him, shouldn't I?" Char asked. "I mean, what else could we do? Any ideas?"  
  
Ella's eyes lit up in good-natured malice. "I have the perfect idea. All we need is the help of Mandy and Lucinda. Small magic only. This way, we could kill two birds with one stone." Ella told Char of her plan. Soon Char's eyes were lit up too.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea!"  
  
They laughed some more. Then Char took Ella's hand and started leading her toward the horses, and said the most wonderful words to Ella's ears:  
  
"Let's go home." 


	13. Epilogue

Ella and Char took their time on the journey home. They stopped by all the places Char had visited in his journey, to let all their friends know that Ella was, indeed, all right. There was a welcome back party at all the places, so it did take awhile to return. This gave Char some time to think.  
  
He thought about all the places he had been, all the words of comfort he had heard.  
  
"If anyone could prevail, it's Ella."  
  
"Ella, above all others, could survive."  
  
"Surely, such a nice girl will come back to you."  
  
Not to mention calling on Ella's strength to save himself from the ogres.  
  
He had dismissed all these things, not believing they were truly clues to find Ella.  
  
But they were.  
  
Ella, in the end, had not needed Char to find her. Ella had found him. Char did not stop to remember how much his wife had gone through, how much strength she had.  
  
He had fulfilled the prophecy without realizing it. Only by being reminded by all these people close to Ella of Ella's strength could he remember.  
  
But now he did. And he would never underestimate Ella's strength again.  
  
Nor would he underestimate her intelligence, after the punishment she had thought of for Sir Bowen.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Sir Bowen wished he could bite his tongue, take back the words, do something. But the magic controlling his actions was too strong.  
  
The chancellor looked smugly blissful. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
Bowen wished that he wouldn't. He cursed the day he had ever made a deal with Sir Peter. He cursed himself for not letting it go, and kidnapping Ella. But most of all he cursed Ella, for subjecting him to this eternal punishment.  
  
Well, the deed was done, and there was no undoing it now. He was married. He looked forward to his marriage with a mixture of dread and disgust.  
  
However, his new bride, Hattie, was just pleased she was married to a real, live knight.  
  
  
  
  
  
And, one of these couples at least, lived happily ever after. 


End file.
